Untitled
by krls
Summary: Esta es un historia cargada de muerte y sangre que nos demostrará que no siempre todo tiene que ser bonito y todo no tiene un final feliz o si? Quien sabe? Ya veré, no? Ya està el capítulo 2!
1. Mi vida por ti

**Untitled**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y no míos.

Esto es un posible principio de un nuevo fic, que tengo pensado ya en mi cabeza y será continuado según la reacción de vosotros. Si os interesa lo seguiré y sino será un minific. Espero que os guste.

Hay la letra de una canción es la de Simple Plan – Untitled.

Dejar algún comentario de que os ha parecido.

**1 Mi vida por ti**

Era una noche oscura donde havia un absoluto silencio. Había sido el final de una dura batalla en la cual se había derramado mucha sangre, entre ellas de una persona muy querida por Harry.

En lo alto de la torre se encontraba Harry, solo, sin nadie a su lado. Parecía que lo tenía claro, ya no quería seguir viviendo sin ella a su lado. Lentamente se acercaba a la repisa que lo llevaría a una caída mortal de setenta y cinco metros de caída libre.

Harry no encontraba salida, le habían quitado las personas más fundamentales de su vida. Primero sus padres, luego su padrino, después su estimado director _y ahora ¿Qué?_ La persona más preciada de esos últimos años que le había devuelto sus ganas de vivir y ahora le habían arrebatado de sus brazos. La muerte de ella fue la gota que colmo el vaso y que le había llevado donde se encontraba ahora. En lo alto de la torre del castillo que hacía siete años le había cambiado la vida, donde estaba apunto de dar fin a esa vida por culpa de la persona que le había estado privando de esa felicidad desde que era un bebé.

Harry ya estaba harto de luchar, ya no quería seguir luchando _¿Para qué?_ pensaba él. _Si cuando empiezo a rehacer mi vida él me la va a quitar._ _Porque seguir luchando en una lucha sin fin que tan solo lleva dolor, miedo, devastación, sangre y muerte. Ese es el maravilloso lugar el cual estaba destinado al coger mi primera varita. Si lo hubiera sabido preferiría seguir creyendo ser un simple muggle._ _¿Por qué me ha tenido que pasar a mí?¿Que he hecho mal para merecerme esto?._ Se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si no hubiera cogido esa varita.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the painHow could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me _

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos esmeralda sin cesar como una cascada de sangre fluya de sus ojos. No eran lágrimas de agua, sino lágrimas de sangre y de un dolor mortal. El dolor que estaba sufriendo no era comparable con lo que había tenido que vivir anteriormente, era como si le hubiera extirpado el corazón aunque su cuerpo siguiera en funcionamiento. Pero en su interior ya no latía, ese amor de un loco enamorada que vivía su felicidad plena ya no existía. Ya no había nada.

Debajo de la torre apareció un pelirrojo pecoso que chillaba desesperado a lo alto de la torre aunque Harry no oía nada seguía en su mundo de infelicidad cerrado en el cual le estaba consumiendo que le llevaría al fin.

Ese pelirrojo se encontraba desesperado tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo. Una brecha en su cabeza hacía que brotara un hilo de sangre por toda su cara. También de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de dolor. Ron ya no tenía fuerzas pero tenía que seguir, no podía perder más gente hoy. A ella ya no la podía salvar pero aún podía salvar a su mejor amigo y evitar que hiciera una tontería.

El pelirrojo entro en el castillo subiendo sin cesar por las escaleras que le llevarían a la parte más alta del castillo donde encontraría a Harry y podría evitar que hubiera más derrame de sangre hoy.

Harry seguía allí cada vez más cerca del bordillo. Ya se había subido del borde y cuando ya se balanceaba para dar el último salto. Ron acaba de aparecer de la trampilla del suelo de lo alto de la torre donde se encontraba a unos diez metros de Harry.

Harry, no lo hagas – dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a Harry lentamente.

No te acerques o me tiró – Le contestó gritando - no me obligues a acerté daño Ron. Vete¡Tú me tendrías de entender era ella! También la querías.

Harry, no tires tú vida por la borda… vamos aún no se ha acabado todo tenemos que luchas. Permitirás que el innombrable destruya todo… que me maté a mí como ha hecho con ella. Eres el único que puede vencer… se fuerte. – le sollozo Ron entre lágrimas. Sus manos le temblaban sin cesar estaba desesperado no podía soportar como se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Si en mi vida nunca he podido ser feliz de pequeño tuve que estar con esa familia que me maltrataba y me trataba muy mal, empiezo a ser feliz cuando matan a las personas que más quiero… ¿Tú ves salida a eso? Yo solo veo una y es esta. Adiós Ron!

No, Harry! No me puedes hacer eso – cayendo al suelo entre tartamudeos a causa del lloro – No me destruyas la vida Harry, no te tires no te quiero perder a ti también té quiero Harry! Quiero seguir siendo tú mejor amigo, no quiero perderte!

Entiendelo era mi amor, esa parte de mi que me daba fuerzas y ahora no esta. Ron, tú hermana la ha matado no tengo más opción que esta.

Te piensas que no lo sé, pero se que le tengo que hacer pagar a Voldemort por todo el daño que me ha hecho. Si te suicidas tú no podré seguir… me caeré en un foso de tristeza… junto a ti podremos hacerle pagar todo lo que nos ha hecho.

Con esto conseguiré dejar atrás todo, estaré en paz. No tendré que luchar por nadie. ¿Por que me tubo que pasar a mi¿Que echo yo para merecerme esto? No me preguntaron que si tenía que salvar el mundo y tenía que ver morir a mis seres queridos yo quería ser alguien normal.

Pero Harry tú no eres normal… No lo hagas por los demás hazlo por ti. Lucha y vencerás.

Ron se abalanzo hacía Harry. Harry se había dejado caer y en el aire Ron lo cogió y lo devolvió al suelo de la torre, pero Ron cayo abajo. Ron caía y caía estrepitosamente abajo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con ganas de vivir. Estaba sacrificando su vida para salvar la de Harry. Ron le gritó: "Lucha por nosotros, Harry. Hazlo por mi".


	2. De las cenizas resurge la esperanza

Pensaba que no haría este segundo capítulo pero no os podía hacer esto. Por eso he decido escribir este capítulo y los que vengan. Lo siento si pensáis que los capítulos son muy cortos pero es que no podía era el momento idóneo para acabar el segundo capítulo.

Gracias a todos por animarme seguir la historia.

He introducido una canción también en este capítulo. Es del grupo "Sau" la canción Boig per tu (Loco por ti)

**A leer!!!**

**2 – De las cenizas resurge la Esperanza**

_Ron se abalanzo hacía Harry. Harry se había dejado caer y en el aire Ron lo cogió y lo devolvió al suelo de la torre, pero Ron cayo abajo. Ron caía y caía estrepitosamente abajo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con ganas de vivir. Estaba sacrificando su vida para salvar la de Harry. Ron le gritó: "Lucha por nosotros, Harry. Hazlo por mi"._

Ron caía mientras chillaba desconsoladamente¡no quiero morir, Harry! No estoy preparado para morir! Sálvame!

Harry se quedo paralizado por lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque tan solo fueron unos minutos recordó todo lo que le había llevado hasta llegar a este punto. Con un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_, Harry podía haber evitado la desgracia que estaba a punto de suceder. Un simple conjuro de primer año podía haber salvado a Ron del triste pero a la vez heroico final de Ron. Pero Harry no hacía nada, estaba como si estuviera bajo los efectos de _Petrificus Totalus_, pero tan solo estaba paralizado por el shock y la gran presión que padecía.

Cada vez estaba más cerca a los ojos de Ron que en un último aliento de voz gritó: "Hermione, Te quiero, me hubiera gustado seguir compartiendo el resto de mi vida contigo."

Una humareda se alzó cuando el cuerpo del joven mago colisionó con el suelo y con ello terminó con la vida de ese adolescente que estaba lleno de ilusiones. Harry seguía allí, en lo alto de la torre como en un sueño en el cual no se acababa y le había impedido salvar a su mejor amigo.

Así pasaron cinco minutos y Harry seguía igual. En ese instante llegó Hermione que casi no podía mantenerse en pie por culpa de la sangre que brotaba por todo su cuerpo. La joven tenía un brazo negro de haber recibido algún maléfico sortilegio en la última batalla. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y vio a Ron que yacía sin vida en el suelo, ella se desplomo en el suelo y se abrazo fuertemente como si estuviera intentando que el alma de Ron no se esfumara. Su llanto era incesante y cada gota de su llanto ardía de dolor que se depositaba en el cuerpo del joven ya sin vida. Era como si del corazón de Hermione ya no estuviera completo ya no estaba él que le había dado tantos buenos momentos en esos últimos años. Hermione arrancó un gritó de dolor que hizo levantar el vuelo de los pájaros de más allá de un kilómetro de distancia. Después de este desgarrador grito solo se oían los llantos de Hermione.

En ese momento el alma de Ron salió de su cuerpo y se deslizo hacía arriba. Cada vez más arriba y arriba. Hermione al verlo le dijo lo mucho que lo quería: "Ron, yo soy nadie sin ti y tu me das la chispa de vivir. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin ti. Tú muerte no será en vano lucharé hasta al final y dentro de poco nos veremos. Simplemente te quiero!"

_A la terra humida escric En la tierra húmeda escribo  
nena estic boig per tu, nena estoy loco por ti,  
em passo els dies me paso los días  
esperant la nit. Esperando la noche _

Com et puc estimar Como te puedo querer  
si de mi estàs tan lluny; si estas tan lejos,  
servil i acabat servil y acabado  
boig per tu. Loco por ti

Sé molt bé que des d'aquest bar Se muy bien que desde este bar  
jo no puc arribar on ets tu, yo no puedo llegar donde estás tú  
però dins la meva copa veig pero dentro de mi copa veo  
reflexada la teva llum, me la beuré; reflectada por tu luz, me la beberé  
servil i acabat, boig per tu. Servil y acabado loco por ti.

Quan no hi siguis al matí, Cuando no estés por la mañana  
les llàgrimes es perdran Las lágrimas se perderán  
entre la pluja entre la lluvia  
que caurà avui. Que caerán hoy.

Em quedaré atrapat Me quedare atrapado  
ebri d'aquesta llum Ebria de esta luz  
servil i acabat Servil y acabado  
boig per tu. Loco por ti.

Sé molt bé que des d'aquest bar Se muy bien que desde este bar  
jo no puc arribar on ets tu, yo no puedo llegar donde estás tú  
però dins la meva copa veig pero dentro de mi copa veo  
reflexada la teva llum, me la beuré; reflectada por tu luz, me la beberé  
servil i acabat boig per tu. Servil y acabado loco por ti.

Esa figura de Ron se desvaneció entre las nubes negras que se habían formado encima de ellos. Hermione estuvo largo tiempo allí inmóvil sin moverse tan solo llorando sin parar.

De golpe Hermione cogió fuerzas se levantó y echo un grito a Harry: "Te odio Harry, me has arrebatado lo único que quería más que mi vida, me lo has arrebatado. ¿Por qué me lo ha tenido que robar?

Hermione empezó a correr con sus últimas fuerzas hacía dentro de Hogwarts en dirección a Harry. Harry seguía allí arrodillado mirando al vació, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Hermione levantó la trampilla superior de lo alto del castillo y llegó dónde se encontraba Harry. Llorando a mares, Hermione se acercó a él. La rabia corría por las venas de Hermione. El dolor en su pecho crecía y crecía, ese dolor incesante que había comenzado en el momento en el que la persona más preciada de su vida había caído de lo alto de la torre.

Hermione se encaró a Harry, el cual estaba de espaldas a ella y le cogió la mano y lo hizo a la cara y le empezó a dar golpes en su pecho de la desesperación de no poder hacer ya nada que no inmutaban a Harry y le sollozo: "Te odio Harry, me has destruido la vida, podías haberlo evitado y todo por tú culpa".

- Harry, había descubierto el amor verdadero y tú… y tú – no puedo ni acabar la frase… - …eres el culpable de todo… en estos momentos me avergüenzo de ti. Era tú amigo y le has dejado morir. Me das asco. No se merecía sufrir, Harry. – en ese momento Hermione se desplomó desmayada al suelo.

Aunque antes de que cayera, Harry salió de esa horrible paralización que le había echo repetir la muerte de Ginny y una y otra vez y le habían mantenido en ese terrorífico estado. Harry la cogió a tiempo y se abrazó a ella.

Y se puso a llorar como un niño pequeño, igual al lloró de un infante al despertar del sueño de la infancia y ver el mundo real. Los dos allí estirados en el suelo sin separarse y llorando desconsoladamente.

- Lo siento Hermione! Lo siento… solo te puedo decir… lo siento! – el cual a Harry se le atrabancaban las palabras por las cascada que se descolgaban de sus pupilas. – Hermione tenía que haber sido yo quién tendría de haber estado allí en el suelo donde esta Ro… Ro… - Se había quedado sin habla.

El-niño-que-vivió agachó a la cabeza y se limitó abrazar a su amiga la cual la había defraudado, pero también estaba defraudando a todas aquellas personas que habían confiado en él y que habían sacrificado su vida por él.

Hermione se despertó unos minutos más tarde y se abrazó a Harry fuertemente: Y le sollozó: "Lo siento Harry, no quería…"

- No Hermione… el que lo tiene que sentir soy… al que me tienes que perdonar eres tú…

Hermione sacó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y le dijo: "Harry, tienes que luchar hasta el final. Tienes que luchar por nosotros: por Ron, por Ginny, por Dumbledore, por Sirius, por tus padres y por alguien que es más importante que todos los otros. Tienes que luchar por ti para que termine esta pesadilla de una vez por todas."

Harry se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y que no iba a dejar que Lord Voldemort consiguiera lo que quería. Harry se levantó, se subió en lo alto del bordillo y alzó la mirada a las nubes y gritó: "Lo haré por vosotros. No os voy a defraudar"

Harry sacó su varita y apuntó al cielo! Un tormenta eléctrica empezó a descargar en los terrenos de Hogwarts producida por el enfadado de Harry. Soltó un gritó que se oyó a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Ese gritó llegó hasta las montañas en las cuales habían vivido los gigantes antes que empezaran a formar parte del ejercito de Voldemort.

Harry creó un silbato con su varita y grabó con su varita con letras de su propia sangre esas palabras:

_Ejercito del Fénix:_

"_Se acabo esconderse del malhechor,_

_ha llegado el día de la batalla final."_

_ Att.: Harry_


End file.
